Jungle
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: Axel and Xion have the day off, and it's time for a field trip. Axel/Xion. Fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Pairing: Axel/Xion. **

**Jungle**

"Good morning," Xion called. Axel smiled and nodded in response as she entered the abandoned gray area.

Xion scanned the empty room and inquired, "Where is everyone?" He indicated the tattered paper, messy writing scribbled on its surface, taped to the pale wall.

"Ah," she said. "A vacation day."

"Do you have plans?" Axel asked. She shook her head and, with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, he said, "Good. We're taking a field trip."

"What about Roxas?" she questioned. "It wouldn't be fair to leave him here."

"Roxas gets to do special things, too," Axel replied. "Now, let's go."

He outstretched an arm, summoning the dark corridor. Xion hesitated, glancing over her shoulder at the empty doorway with a frown. Then, she stepped into the portal.

* * *

"Where are we?" Xion inquired. A luscious growth of towering trees and drapes of heavy vines surrounded them.

"A jungle," Axel replied. "This is nothing special, but I get a feeling you'll enjoy what's in store."

He took her hand, leading her through the swathing vines and undergrowth. Eventually, the heavy growth vanished into a dirt path. Axel paused, releasing her hand, and grabbed the nearest vine. He gave it a sharp tug and, with much difficulty, attempted climbing it.

Xion laughed as he struggled to proceed upward. Smiling, he said, "I'd like to see you do better."

Taking the nearest vine in both hands, she tested to see if it would hold her weight. Finding its strength suitable, she gripped its rough, leathery exterior with both hands and pulled herself from the ground. She couldn't see herself swinging from vine to vine, but she had come further than Axel in the climb.

"Showoff," Axel joked. Untangling his ankle from another vine, he forced himself upward.

"Hey, Xion," he called. "Don't wander off. We don't have any idea what lives here."

Xion had neared the treetops, but had no intention of going further upon noticing how far above the ground she was. Clinging to the vine, she awaited Axel above.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't exactly enjoyable," Axel sighed. He brushed an array of leaves and twigs from his wild mane. Xion tugged a strand of briar from her hair, leaves clinging to her cloak.

The two had, with much difficulty, reached the treetops. The duo now perched on the deck of a wooden tree house, its windows broken. Beneath the deck, a heavy netting hung.

Entering the tree house, Xion called, "Axel, come look at this."

He walked inside and examined where she pointed. The floor was splattered with red, decorated with bloody paw prints.

"I'd hate to come across whatever made these," Xion said. She stooped, placing her hand over a print. Even when she stretched her fingers outward, the track was much larger than her hand.

The blood-curdling roar came from the beams.

The jaguar leapt on Xion from the rooftop. Its long claws slashed her forearm as she screamed. Then, the wild cat was thrown from above her, tumbling across the creaking floor. Xion scrambled to her feet and ran, but the jaguar was crouched in the entrance.

A tongue of flame lashed the wild cat and it screeched. Again, Axel summoned fire to ward the jaguar off, while Xion huddled in the corner, cradling her bleeding arm. Blue eyes wide with terror, tears trickled down her face. She heard the jaguar's wild screaming as Axel fought the great cat. Curling into a tight ball, she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

"Xion," Axel cooed. He stroked her face with one hand, irregularly hot against her skin.

"It was a jaguar, but it's gone now," he whispered. Leaning closer, he kissed her tears away. She cradled her right arm to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Xion," he said. "I brought you here, and now I've gotten you hurt."

She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. He returned her hug, understanding her fear.

"Did you kill it?" she asked. He shook his head and answered, "No, it ran off."

He smiled and added, "Stupid thing was yellow when we started, and it left jet black."

She giggled a little; his smile broadened in response.

"I'm sorry the trip was a let down," he said. "Next time, I'll make sure it's safe."

Then, he added, "But, there's no use in leaving without showing you what I brought you here to see in the first place."

* * *

"It's beautiful," Xion gaped in awe. Axel cradled her with one arm, his free hand grasping the sturdy tree limb they perched on. The sun was setting, smearing its bright colors across the ocean's sparkling surface.

"Axel, thanks for bringing me here," she said. He smiled and answered, "No problem."

**A/N: Fail. I have writer's block, so I wasn't expecting much. I love this pairing. ^^ If you didn't catch on, this took place in the Tarzan place (I don't know what it's called) and the stupid jaguar was Sabor. Review, if you like. I hope you enjoyed. ^^**

**~Sheba**


End file.
